Shena
Alven' s foster mother. A woman of the Whitedeer clan who was once the leader of the 13 Wings of the empire. A master of ancient sword style passed down through royal lineage. She lost her husband and son in a war against rebels. She sorrowfully left the Empire, and lived in seclusion on Era Island. One day, a boy was brought to the island by a shooting star. None of other inhabitants would raise him, but Shena saw it as a chance given by the god. She took the boy in as if he was her own, teaching him how to use the sword and the ways of the world. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Excalibur Dance * Title Attribute: All wind character in the party increase skill damage by 32% Relevant Characters Resonance Story Whitedeer The story of the Whitedeer Swordsman, Shena has been called a legend. She was still young when she became an imperial minister and the head of the Empire’s Thirteen Wings, obtaining the ultimate honors as a one of the people of earth. Her disappearance was an even greater conundrum——As the star of a generation across the land, when her reputation and strength reached its peak, she suddenly vanished, without a trace. Gossip spread about this disappearance all across the land. Girl Shena wanted to change the world, she hoped that she’d be able to help her people gain equality and freedom and change the people of earth’s difficult and wretched survival situation. She thus went to visit Kuzunoha of Era Island, asking her to bestow strength upon Shena. Once upon a time, Shena had no doubt that she could change the world. This small-statured girl of the Whitedeer Clan, had an unusual amount of bravery and confidence, and swore to use her own will and sword to completely change the fate of the people of earth. She boldly went to search for the legendary, all-powerful lady Kuzunoha, to ask her to bestow her own strength upon Shena. “I want to create a safe heaven for all people of earth on the world! ” “These things are easier said than done, little girl. ” “It’s not worth doing if it isn’t hard! ”little Shena pushed out her chest and waved her wooden sword. “Thank you for this sword, master. I will use this strength to forge my path! ” Kuzunoha couldn’t help but laugh, she found it amusing to teach this girl sword art, but didn’t believe what this little girl said. Young Shena studied swordsmanship really hard, she was even called a gifted martial artist. She managed to quickly learn those difficult and frightful ancient sword techniques as she became stronger by the day. Even Kuzunoha was astonished by her ability. It wasn’t long before the Shiki-Oni weren’t any match for Shena. But Shena didn’t become cocky and arrogant. She knew that if she wanted to forge her ideal path, she had to use her sword and her mighty, all-powerful swordsmanship. When this girl was fifteen years old, she learned the arcane sword technique of the ancient emperor Oberon, Royal Blade. No one in the tribe of Era Island was able to match with her. By this time, Shena believed that it was time to move on. She said goodbye to her instructor of many years and prepared to bid farewell to her hometown. “Shena, you really are amazing... in the past millennium there have been few who were able to grasp Royal Blade. I don’t have anything left to teach you. But...” Kuzunoha couldn’t finish her sentence. With weapon in hand, Shena replied firmly: “My Island Chief, I understand your apprehensions. This world is a difficult one, as I know. But if I don’t do anything, then no one will...” The girl’s soft voice rung out like steel on steel, “I can do it, as long as I try my hardest, I’m sure of it! ” The humans’ disdain for the people of earth goes far back to ancient times, Shena’s tribe had lots of important rights taken from them and there were even countless people of earth who had been sold into slavery. And even though the girl had mastered swordsmanship to a level unmatched by her peers, would she be able to cut down the estrangement and prejudice which had built up over the years? Just before Shena left, Kuzunoha asked her: “Shena, all your beliefs that you hold now, do you think you’ll hold onto them in the future?...” “Of course. No matter for how long, no matter where it will lead me, the Federation, the Sacred Alliance or the Empire, even if the whole world, I will gamble everything——until the current situation is totally changed! ” Kuzunoha, the Tutor who had already experienced the ages, revealed a solemn expression. “This is what I’m worried about...” At that time, the young sword master didn’t understand the meaning within her instructor’s words. She took her sword, and with a determined heart she left Era Island on her own and started her journey. Empire Shena was at a loss when she met the Crown Prince of that time, who later became the Emperor. The Prince gave her a proposal. Shena spent a few years wandering, she traveled through the lands of the Federation, Empire and Sacred Alliance as a wandering mercenary. On her travels, she saw the tragic situation that many people of earth lived in. Most people of earth who lived in the human kingdoms didn’t have enough clothing to wear, or enough food to eat and either lived out in the wilderness or in slums, there were also those who had to serve as servants to human nobles, toiling away on their estates without any freedom. The people of earth were not allowed to have an education or to do the work of people from the “superior race”. Her kinsmen who originally lived in her tribe were brought into the slave market in batches to be sold as items. The young sword master decided that she must change all this. She tried attacking the guards of the estates, helping the enslaved people of earth to escape, but most of the servants refused her offer and instead went to warn their master to prove their loyalty to them. Shena couldn’t find a suitable method of changing this, and gradually lost her direction. On many occasions, Shena saw the humiliating sight of people from her own tribe tied up and auctioned off with her own eyes. When Shena recognized one of her own family amongst the slaves, she couldn’t contain her anger any longer and was about to unsheathe her sword when a middle-aged man by her side stopped her. “Do you believe that this is unreasonable, miss? ” “Of course I do, they deserve to be free and able to live their own lives. But they’ve been imprisoned here through this... warped human system. ” “So you want to free them? But taking your sword out here won’t help with anything. ” Shena nodded in silent agreement. Just purely using a sword will just lead to violence and killing, it won’t save anyone——this was something she had learned a long time ago. “The power of sword can destroy everything here, but it won’t give them a new home. ” “Maybe I can help you with this. ” In front of the astonished Shena, the middle-aged man waved his hand and a large group of armed guards came rushing in and stopped the slave auction. This was not just any man, he was the crown prince of the Empire. “I’ve heard about you, Miss Whitedeer Swordmaster. And today, I also learned about what you want. I can help you free your people and guarantee that they won’t be disturbed by anyone again. ” Shena instantly understood the prince’s intentions. “You want me to give my sword to you, human? ” “Swords can only destroy, and what you need is a new power structure. If your people want to live in peace, they need my power to rebuild a new haven for them——maybe we can be allies. ” The prince gave Shena the offer, but didn’t urge her to decide right away. He ordered for all the slaves at the auction to be set free. “If you fight for me, I will grant your wish true. Is this not fair? Come and find me once you’ve made your decision——when the time comes, you’ll know where to find me. ” This was how she joined the Empire’s Thirteen Wings. Category:Characters